Week 5 Bonding
by Keninalily21
Summary: Okay guys this is a sneak peek into the lives of my Sisters and Brothers characters. This is a One Shot adventure focusing on Isabelle and Hop Sing bonding over 2 things they love cooking and gardening. I hope you enjoy.


**Okay guys I have once again changed my mind about how I'm going to write some things. I have 12 stories planned out and was going to include them into the main story, BUT I've decided to half it. 6 stories will be apart of the 3 months to shift the main story ahead and the other 6 like this one will be posted separately for pure entertainment and a peek every once in a while into the everyday lives of the group. So I hope this is ok and ya'll enjoy. Thank you and as usual please review**

Week 5 Bonding

Everyone was out doing their usual thing which left Isabelle at home alone with Hop Sing. She had heard stories about Hop Sing and how no one was allowed in his kitchen or garden. Isabelle had been around Hop Sing the few usual times and was curious about him from the start. Today she decided was the day she was going to bond with Hop Sing. She loved to cook, he loved to cook. He loved to garden, she loved to garden. It was a perfect match. Isabelle walked around the corner that led into the kitchen and stared in awe. It was a massive kitchen with all the luxuries a kitchen could have. She saw some of the rarest spices out there, and every ingredient you could think of to eat. She was in heaven. Exploring some she walked over to the stove where a massive pot was cooking. From the smell and look it seemed to be the making of soup. Her eyes lit up. "I know what I can do to get on Hop Sing's good side and impress him; I'll make my famous vegetable soup." She started gathering up the materials and spices that she would need to make the soup. About 15 minutes later Hop Sing entered from the garden. He immediately noticed the smell of soup and looked up from his basket and saw Isabelle hovered over his pot.

"What Missy Izbell do in Hop Sing's kitchen?"

"Oh hello Hop Sing I thought I could help out in here. Look I'm making my special vegetable soup."

"No one comes in kitchen cept Hop Sing. Out, out now." He started shoeing Isabelle out of the kitchen."

"Just taste it please." She held out the spoon to him with a pleading face. Hop Sing hated to see the girls upset. The boys didn't bother him; he assumed that was because he had known them for so many years. The girls were different, especially Isabelle.

With a huff and a grumble Hop Sing reluctantly agreed," Fine, but after Missy Izbell leave."

"Alright Hop Sing." Isabelle bit her lip as he dipped the spoon in the soup and tasted it. His face lit up as he smiled.

"This soup vely good. You stay and teach Hop Sing vecpe." He grabbed her hand and brought her over to the pot and she showed him how to make the soup.

Hop Sing and Isabelle worked in the kitchen all day long preparing supper, and out in the garden where Hop Sing showed Isabelle his favorite plant.

"A Japanese Cabbage Plant?!"

"Yes, I make sauerkraut for competition this year."

"I was going to do the same thing that is until Joe destroyed my entire garden." Just remembering made her blood boil.

"Mistah Joe not smart in head. That why no one allowed come back here. Cept you, you honorable Missy." Hop Sing gave Isabelle a small bow to which she returned with a bright smile.

They spent the entire day together talking and sharing stories. When supper time came Isabelle helped set the table and bring the food out to everyone. The surprised faces of the Cartwright's proved Isabelle's point that no one had bonded with Hop Sing like she had.

"Evelyone eat up soup. Missy Izbell cook."

Hoss stopped shoveling in food to stare at Hop Sing." You let Isabelle help you cook?"

"You let someone in your kitchen." Joe was just as shocked as Hoss; he had been banned from the kitchen years ago. Mostly because he stole food and tended to make a mess, but still that doesn't count.

"Wait is this your veggie soup Is?"

"Sure is Lila."

"Oh yes!" Lila dug in with great enthusiasm.

"I've missed your vegetable soup Isabelle; I can't wait to see what everyone thinks of it."

"Well I hope you all enjoy it. Hop Sing has made me his assistant here. He is great company." Isabelle smiled at everyone and then to Hop Sing who put his arm around her.

"Is nice to have someone who appreciates cooking n' caring for garden as much as Hop Sing."

After the blessing everyone dug in, the guys eyes lit up as they tasted the amazing soup. Compliments were passed around at Isabelle's fabulous cooking. She was a hit for cooking when Hop Sing couldn't be around and Hop Sing had a new friend who he actually allowed in his kitchen and garden.


End file.
